<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>红茶、生姜、甜甜蜜 by killalusimeno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679807">红茶、生姜、甜甜蜜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno'>killalusimeno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chinese Language, M/M, dnd几乎算是没有出场, dnkb - Freeform, leonrai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>奇巴纳生病了。一点儿感冒。</p><p>dnkb。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>红茶、生姜、甜甜蜜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　从这儿走到那儿，奇巴纳想，他要试试看。要走出了直线，证明一切正常，要走得歪歪扭扭，他就打电话到道馆里，请半天的假。辽太他们会说，好的，奇巴纳大人，一天的假对吧，我们知道了。他们私下里会说，奇巴纳大人懂得主动请假了。每一次都这样，他们也说不腻。奇巴纳摸了摸额头。冰的。大概是因为他的手心比较热。太阳穴嗡嗡地响，每响一次便突地一跳。那突的一下回声似的传到头骨里，再跟着声音反射回来，来回弹，拧瓶盖似地转。</p><p>　　他走了一次，摇晃得像遇上了地震，越走眼睛闭得越紧。他叫洛托姆拨通了道馆的短号。</p><p>　　整个脑袋都涨涨的，好像有什么从内部膨胀，想把里头的东西全部从耳朵、鼻子、眼窝和嘴里挤出去，而原本在那些位置上的器官都被挤得闷闷地疼。奇巴纳睡了一觉，醒来后不确定自己吃没吃过早餐。他一开始想着道馆的事，懒洋洋地考虑他今天本该做的事。早上九点，他该在训练场指点他的训练家们，但要是有谁来找上门，他们中的一个或两个就会放下训练，要么是那些年轻人去，要么是他自己出马。但现在是什么时候？还不到道馆挑战季，他还闲着，大多时候来的不是赞助商就是联盟的人。他想得有一搭没一搭，最后几乎是昏迷过去，忘了睡着前两分钟在想的事情。门铃声把他吵醒了。放在客厅的扬声器“叮——咚”地响了一声，片刻后，见奇巴纳没反应，它又响了一次。门铃声叮咚地在他脑袋里转了两圈，搞得他头皮麻麻的，接近失去知觉。</p><p>　　当下是中午十二点过三分。他不想下床，或许只要不应门，外头那人就会乖乖离开。但他醒了，第二声门铃让他清醒。一旦醒了，他便没办法继续躺在那儿，装作什么也没听到。对敲门的那人多不好。奇巴纳从床头柜扯了张纸，罩在鼻子上擤了一下，又扯出张捏着鼻翼揩了揩。煤炭龟跟着他一起醒了过来，一边冒着烟一边伸懒腰。他慢吞吞地转了个圈，等着被奇巴纳搬下床。</p><p>　　“来了来了，”奇巴纳喊道。他的声音有点没气，但还是盖过了第三声门铃。门铃声、他自己的喊声、拖鞋啪啦啪啦踢着地板的声音在他身边横冲直撞，搞乱了路标，弄得他晕头转向。“抱歉，”他打开门。一个戴着帽子的年轻人抬头看他，“哇”了一声，几乎要颤抖似地缩了缩头。他的帽子和外套画着黄边，到处印着奇巴纳大概是在哪条街上瞅见过的饭店的商标。起码他确定不是饱伯家。他一时间想不起来。年轻人提起一个深棕色的、同样印着那商标的纸袋。奇巴纳冲他笑了笑。</p><p>　　“真的是您……天啊……您的外卖。”年轻人说。</p><p>　　“谢啦，但是本大爷没点外卖啊。”</p><p>　　“咦？但是这里确实写着。是给奇巴纳的外卖。”</p><p>　　“给奇巴纳大人的？”</p><p>　　“是的，是的。啊，不是。给奇巴纳的。”</p><p>　　“给奇巴纳的？”他弯下腰，十分缓慢地弯腰，捏起订在袋子上的纸条。上面用手写字写着他的地址，以及：午餐，给奇巴纳。他“噢”了一声，“对不起啦，是我的没错。”奇巴纳给了那年轻人小费，还在他的帽檐签了字，没太在意他接下来打算拿那顶帽子怎么办。他不知道店主接电话——或是用其它什么方式——写单时会想什么，说不定会大吃一惊，也可能根本没认出点单者的声音。考虑到他们道馆也时常点外卖，拳关市的大小餐馆总归是该习以为常。纸袋里装着：热鸡汤，培根沙拉，一大份烤尾巴咖喱。奇巴纳不是很有胃口，却还是紧挨着煤炭龟，把一整份午餐吃了个干净，恰好接近要反胃时吃完了。他首先喝鸡汤，喝得他出了一身汗，后来洗了个澡才倒回床上，用空调被把自己彻彻底底地包裹起来。他靠着床头板看了一会儿书，每次翻页都要把手从被子里挤出来，然后再塞回去。</p><p>　　没花多久，他又回到了睡梦中，好像一切都是梦。半睡半醒时，他听见精灵球开启的声音。他没管。他睡着了。白色的什么东西出现在奇巴纳眼前，然后进入他的梦中。四十三米的白色圣诞树低头看他。他梦到的一切都在他醒后消散。他喝下热乎乎的鸡汤，那碗汤到了他肚子里还是热的，在他睡着时则融进血管，加热血液。他隔一会儿便醒来一次，不知道自己睡着了多久。两只胳膊、两条腿和后背往往是热乎乎的，他醒来时总是因此掀开被子，翻个身。下一次醒来时，被子又盖在了他身上，他便再掀开它，换一个方向翻身。他的梦中偶尔出现歌唱似的声音，有一回醒来，他想，沙漠蜻蜓，然后又睡着了，把歌声和他的想法一并忘记。被子又会盖回他身上。他一放松下来，便冷得把自己裹成个铁甲蛹。</p><p>　　从客厅传来了说话声。低低的、轻柔的声音。热乎乎的，让他想喊那声音过来，但还是没说出话。他听了一会儿，一动不动。眼睛又闭上了，好像又要回到梦中，意识却十分清醒，足够让他去用力听说话的内容。</p><p>　　“……力气……放心吧，不会趁机……”</p><p>　　“辛苦了，奖励……了不起……都……”</p><p>　　之类的。奇巴纳听着，什么也没懂便已经几乎陶醉其中。不算偷听，他当作那也是说给他的。他躺着又听了一会儿，自信不会再睡着。但说话声一会儿便没了，取而代之是某个东西和另一个东西轻轻相碰的声音。再过了一会儿，他又被拉回了无知觉的黑暗中。</p><p>　　最多也就又睡着了十几分钟，奇巴纳想，但醒来后，房间里已经开始变黑了。不动的时候，他的身上凉凉的。稍稍动一下，就有摸不出来的汗冒出来，也可能是热量让他产生了错觉。他又一次掀开被子，把它卷成一团，夹在大腿之间，然后再也睡不着了。</p><p>　　洛托姆为他报时：现在是下午七点五十七分洛托。玫瑰色的手机在空中转来转去，他要想盯着看，一定又会倒回床上。他吃了一惊，没有想到会比晚上睡的时间还长。睡了一整天，他的脑袋终于不再突突地跳个不停，头皮不再麻麻的，好似有东西爬过。他打了个哈欠，头发散乱地垂下来，他的脸和脖子上还留着头发压进皮肤里的感觉，他摸了摸，把那感觉扯下来，和鼻涕纸一起扔进垃圾桶。</p><p>　　铝钢龙突然从卧室门边探出了头。咪，他说。奇巴纳眨了眨眼睛。眨眼的功夫，门边又多了只沙漠蜻蜓，一起盯着他看。他朝他们招招手，笑了笑。</p><p>　　走向客厅时，他的步子又变重了不少。和早上不同，这次是因为沙漠蜻蜓把他的半个身子压在了他肩上。铝钢龙托着煤炭龟跟着他们身后，不急不慢地一扭一扭地走。奇巴纳朝厨房探了探头。没有人在。他又往玄关看了一眼。没有多的鞋子。他可能是做了个梦。但茶几上多了个保温杯，他去厕所时才发现它，回来后才打开它。盖子一打开，热气便冒了出来。奇巴纳闻到生姜和蜂蜜的味道，气味浓厚，一闻便知，热气都因此变成了棕红色。甜甜香气似的热乎乎的气体围着他转，体内外的温度差让他打了个喷嚏。他的宝可梦们围着他，压着他，挤在他身边，轻轻啃他的手臂，被谁嘱咐过似的催他快点喝。</p><p>　　“知道啦，知道啦，”他说。这一杯姜茶闻起来像是用光了他家里所有的甜甜蜜，可他喝了一口，竟毫不意外地觉得热得刚好，蜂蜜不多不少。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>